Burning Rage of the Fire Dragon
by KittyGoesNyaa
Summary: (Bad at Summaries) Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the Exceeds are on a mission and Lucy gets hurt. What does Natsu do? Is Lucy going to be okay? Read to find out ;) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS! Rated for language. Name doesn't fit story, sorry .


**_Burning rage of the dragon_**

He felt useless, utterly useless. Here he was holding her, bleeding, over something he could've stopped, something he _should've_ stopped. _Damn it!_ Was all the salmon haired dragon-slayer could think of, while punching the ground next to a blonde, with an iron smelling crimson now splashed in her hair and on her clothes.

_It's my fault, MINE! Why didn't I stop it?! I could have thrown her out of its path, or knocked it off course somehow! Heck! I could have put myself in between it and her. I'll kill him!_ Was what he kept in his mind, knowing what he could(almost would), kill the bastard that threw a blade at _his_ Lucy. Only keeping that as an afterthought because at this moment he only wanted to do one thing, save her. He pulled her from the ground running past the "bastard", Samuel, as if he cared about his name though, trying to get out of the crumbling building.

~Back at the guild infirmary Lucy P.O.V~

I woke up feeling pain all over, especially in my abdomen. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open, I can hear muffled voices some are angry and others sound like their almost crying. _Why are they crying?, _I thought. Then I hear him, Natsu, I smiled internally, he's yelling?

" She can't die!", I heard him yell

"She isn't dead Natsu, she in critical, not dead but she not...in the best state" I heard someone say I think it's Erza, her voice cracked near the end. _Why are the sad and angry, am I in that bad of shape, even so they shouldn't be so torn up?_

" Yeah Flame Brain, calm down we don't know what's going to happen, she could make it out of this" Gray spoke, I couldn't guess from his voice but the "Flame Brain" gave him away.

"'Could' COULD! SHE HAS TO MAKE IT!" Natsu yelled, I wish I could tell them I'm fine, at least I think I am. Then I hear a loud "thud" then Erza saying something about Natsu needs to rest or something like that. I sweat drop thinking she probably slammed him into her armor. I continue to try to move but I can't. _Are my wounds that bad? _ My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens.

"Hey Lucy-nee, how are you doing? We are all waiting for you to wake up, especially Natsu-nii, he really misses you" _Wake up? I am awake I just can't move. Wendy I am awake! _

"Hey, Wendy I'll take watch now" _Gray? _

"Okay Gray-san, just call me if I'm needed, or if she wakes up" Wendy said leaving the infirmary, I guessed from the sound of the door creaking open, then shut.

"Lucy, I know you can wake up, and I know you will, just hurry up okay? Flame Brain is being louder and dumber than usual" Gray spoke, in a type of begging tone. _Was Natsu being that annoying? I better hurry and wake up. _I think while sweat dropping.

~In the Guild Hall Nastu P.O.V~

I woke up after Erza knocked me out by slamming my head into her chest plate. I don't know if she was trying to comfort me, or if she knocked me out on purpose, probably the later. I was a little rude earlier, but in my defense, I was like that because I'm worried about Lucy. I don't know what I would do if she didn't make it through this. I'm interrupted by Wendy coming up to talk to me.

"Natsu-nii are you alright, how your head?" she asked

"I'm fine, it's okay" I reply

"Good. About Lucy-nee she will be fine, it is Lucy-nee we're talking about" Wendy said with and smile on her face, which made me smile back, my usual toothy grin, I can never resist smiling back at her, I wonder why that is?

I know, but I'm still worried" I choke out. _ Why is my throat dry? Whatever I'll just get a drink from Mira._ I start walking towards the bar when I see Gray coming out of the infirmary looking _defeated?_ _ Why does he look like that? Doesn't matter I like that look on his face_. I smile inwardly and stop at the bar to talk to Mira.

"Hey, Natsu, is there something I can get you?" She asked before I can talk to her.

"Yeah a drink, please?" I reply

"Sure, what would you like?" Mira asked, grabbing a glass from the counter to wash.

"My usual, thanks" I answer, sitting at an empty stool. (A/N like he's going to sit at a occupied stool -_-)I start to think about a mission to grab when Luce gets better, she's going to need money for rent soon. When I hear Erza yell from the infirmary,

"Evaryone hurry Lucy she's-" I cut her off running into to the infirmary thinking, _What's wrong with Luce? _ Only, to my surprise she's sitting up in her bed awake. (A/N I think his face would be like O_O hehe) Then everyone else comes in before I get a chance to speak to her.

"LUCCCCYYYYY" Says a flying cat crashing into her chest, crying, "I MISSED YOU!"

"Yeah, we all did Happy" Says Carla, in her usual I-Don't-Care tone, even though we all know she like everyone, especially Happy. (A/N HappyXCarla one of my many favorite couples *-*)

"Carla, we know you care, just go give Lucy-nee a hug" Giggles Wendy. (A/N Did I make Wendy to mean to Carla here? I don't care Carla needed to hear it .)

"I don't think anyone should be hugging her right now, she _is_ still wounded" Speaks the Ice Princes- I mean Gray. (A/N I had to, you know I did :P)

"Yes, I agree with Gray, Lucy does need to be careful not to reopen her wounds" Erza states in her usual tone as well.

~Still in the infirmary Lucy P.O.V~

I finally was able to get control of my body after Gray left and Erza took his place watching me. I opened my eyes, almost reclosed them due to the sun shining in from the infirmary window, then I slowly sat up, surprising Erza, who was getting bandages to redress my wounds. As soon as said red-head saw me awake, she ran out into the guild yelling, but was cut off. I soon found out why, when Natsu ran into the infirmary with a worried expression, until he saw I was awake, then he was shocked. I laughed internally, but was brought back by a, crying blue fuzz ball, crashing into my chest yelling my name and how he missed me. Then everyone else came in, put their two sense in, except Natsu, who just sat srood there silent, I didn't think much of it until he came and sat down next to the bed and held my hand. And whispered so no one else could hear, but I did,

"Glad you're okay Luce" I smiled at how cute he was whispering that. Natsu's hand was broken from mine by Levy who came in running and crying, while yelling,

"Lu-chan you're okay, ImsogladyouarealrightIdon'tknowwhatIwouldhavedonei fyouweren't!" She spoke a little too fast, but I got most of what she was saying, I'm used to her rushed voice by now, usually about Gajeel. (A/N Another one of my favorite couples GajeelXLevy *-*) She hugged me gently then shooed everyone, but Natsu, out of the room, mumbling something about him needing to get somethng off his chest. _What would be weighing down the, fun loving, act before you think, Salamander?_ I questioned until Natsu broke my thoughts by hugging me, then speaking,

"I'm sorry, Luce, I should've stopped, that bastard's sword from coming at you, I know you wn't forgive me just because I apologize, but I have to say it anyway." _ Does he really think it's his fault? If it wasn't for him I would be dead ten times over by now, silly Natsu._ I sat up a little more and hugged him back, whispering in his ear,

"Don't worry, it's not your fault and you saved me, nothing to apologize for" I break the hug and smile at him. Then Natsu does something I _never_ thought he would do, he kissed me, _Natsu_ kisses _ me! _When he broke the kiss, I was still in shock, he told me,

"I do need to apologize, Luce, I love you and I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't at least near me. If you died I wouldn't be able to move on, you don't need to answer me now, but I do want to know what it is." With that he got up and started to leave the room. I broke out of shock and got up running (A/N more like limping) towards him. When I got close enough he was almost at the door, then I hugged him. He turned around and hugged me back, saying,

"Can I take that as a "yes?" He was grinning? I scowled and choked out of my dry throat.

"Yes, but I want to say it myself" His grin gets bigger, I didn't think it was possible.

"go ahead, I'm waiting" He teased.

"Natsu Dragneel, I don't just love you, I admire you, look up to your strength, bravery and loyalty, so yes I love you, but that doesn't begin to describe how I fell towards you." I say, staring him straight in the his onyx colored eyes, a smile plastered on my face. He replies,

"Thank Mavis, I thought you were going to reject me" He sighs out. I only smile and kiss him, when he wants to deepen, I glady allow him. Then I hear the door open...

"EVERYONE NATSU AND LUCY HOOKED UP!" Screams Cana, to the entire Guild who replied with whistles, "whoo hoo" and some "finally's". Natsu just grins and holds me tighter so I can't escape him, as if I even would.

~THE END~

**Me: Yeah sorry guys I'm not that good...**

**Natsu: I liked it.**

**Me: Yeah you got to be with Lucy of course you would like it.**

**Natsu & Lucy: -blush-**

**Me: I thought so -_- Can someone to disclaimers and stuff please**

**Cana: -hic- I -hic- will**

** Entire Guild: NOOOOOOOO**

**Me: Anyone else?**

**Wendy: C-can I d-do it, Kitty-san?**

**Me: Of course Wendy-chan (in head: Sooooo cuuuute)**

**Wendy: Kitty-san does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, all of it belongs to Hiro-san, only Kitty-san's idea's belong to her. Please R&R -bows-**

**Entire Guild: GOOD JOB WENDY-CHAN!**

**Wendy: T-thank you, everyone.-blush-**


End file.
